¿el angel o el demonio?
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Después de el FFI los chicos del Raimon se centra en la vida cotidiana,estudios,salidas,fiestas,amores y muchas mas cosas,nuestra protagonista solo piensa en el chico que le robó el corazón,y al que creía solo como su amigo,pero¿y si sentimientos ocultos despertasen en su interior?¿y sus sentimientos se acabarán liando?¿amistad o amor?pasen y lean!-NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OCS-
1. Chapter 1

_**¿EL ANGEL O EL DEMONIO?**_

_**Bien,este es un fic nuevo,y dirán como es que hago tantos y los demás me tardo medio año en continuarlos XDpero es que se me va la imaginación de los demás fics,y de este pues lo tenía en mente desde hace ya mucho,ylo quería hacer,así que lo hago xD bueno,disclaimer:inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi,le pertenece a level-5 por desgracia**_

* * *

me desperté como siempre tarde,el despertador no había sonado para mi mala suerte,me asee y vestí rápidamente,ya comenzaba de nueva cuenta el instituto,volvería a ver a los chicos y a las chicas,Suzuno,Midorikawa,Hiroto Fidio,Marcos,Gianluca,Mark,Dylan,Kazemaru,Aki,Haruna,FudoNatsumi,y a muchas mas personas,pero sobre a todo a dos en especial,a Afuro Terumi y al chico que robo mi corazón nada mas le conocí,Haruya Nagumo,Afuro para mi siempre fue como mi hermano,muchas chicas se mueren por el,y como para no hacerlo,de siempre había sido un chico angelical,por eso muchas de sus pretendientes me mataban mas de una vez con la mirada por pasar tanto tiempo con el,llego a haber rumores de que salíamos,quien se lo iba a imaginar,el y yo saliendo,recordaba eso y me daba la risa,¿yo con Terumi? Era inimaginable,no debía negar que en un tiempo,bueno,en unos años llegue a sentirme atraída por el,pero claro,que eso fue cuando tenía 14 años,ahora tengo 17,y era muy inocente,aunque claro que lo sigo siendo,pero ya no tanto,y las chicas tampoco es que sean inocentes,pues ahora Aki sale con Endo,y Goengi con Natsumi,quien lo iba a pensar,Endo con lo inocente que era y es saliendo con mi amiga peliverde,y el delantero de fuego saliendo con mi amiga pelirroja,todos hemos cambiado en estos 3 años,todos hemos madurado y hemos salido con los chicos y chicas que nos gustaban,menos yo,desde que conozco a Nagumo no me atrevo a pedirle salir,y el parece que no se interese por mi,¿como se iba a interesar?el ya había salido con mas de 2 chicas,mas guapas que yo,pues solo soy una chica de pelo color miel con destellos rubios,ojos grandes,rojos esmeraldas,estatura normal,no era ni muy alta ni muy baja,tez normal,y me había desarrollado,pero el no se fijaba en mi,recuerdo que había veces de que por el echo de no gustarle a Nagumo, me ponía incluso a llorar,pero...¿que se le va a hacer?así es el amor,como diría mi amigo Midorikawa:el amor es ciego,pero el sentimiento mero,y era muy cierto,y creo que me puse a hablar y ni me presente,me llamo Laura Excla,y hoy de nuevo...comienzo las clases,mire los horarios y la clase que me tocaba,era la clase de 2-B_**(segundo de bachiller)**_mire con quienes me tocarían,para mi suerte estaban Fudo,Haruna,Kido,Suzuno,Midorikawa,Natsumi Aki,Endo,Kazemaru,Hiroto,Atsuya,Fubuki y muchos mas,pero me centre en dos,en Terumi y Nagumo,la suerte me sonreía,ambos estaban en mi misma clase,quedaban 30 minutos,olvide que el primer día las clases comienzan un poco mas tarde,y yo me pegue hoy la carrera de mi vida,pero que se le iba a hacer,así que me fui a dar una vuelta por los pasillos,veía a varias personas que conocía,a Sakuma,Genda que platicaban,Suzuno y Midorikawa que este último le hablaba a el albino de los sabores de helado,ante eso solté una pequeña risa,la verdad es que Midorikawa no cambiaba,al igual que Suzuno,que seguía igual de frío que de costumbre,aunque cuando me vio me saludo,algo raro,pero aun así le devolví el gesto,seguí caminando y me vi a Kido y Fudo peleando,ante eso solo pude arquear una ceja,esos dos no cambiaban,antes de que corriese sangre me interpuse entre ellos

Laura:es el primer día,¿y ya están peleando?

Fudo: tsk

Kido: ya,tienes razón,pero empezó el

Fudo:¡¿como?!

Ante ese comentario que hizo Kido supe que Fudo se enojaría mas de lo que ya estaba,así que para evitar que le diera un puñetazo le abrace,lo cual este como esperaba se sonrojo,Kido ante esa escena rió y yo con la mirada le dije que se callará,el me hizo caso ya que como todos bien sabían si me enojan tienen las de perder,cuando note que Fudo mas o menos se calmo le solté,cosa que creo que le disgusto,pero seguro eran imaginaciones mías,Fudo y yo habíamos sido amigos desde siempre así que le conocía muy bien,al igual que el a mi,después de esa escena me despedí de ambos pidiendo les que intentaran no ser expulsados el primer día,Kido me dijo que de acuerdo y Fudo que no me prometía nada,pero sabía que ese ''no te prometo nada''era ''no me peleare con el'' ante eso le sonreí y seguí mi camino,ya me estaba aburriendo,y cuando me dispuse a darme la vuelta e ir a mi clase note como unos brazos me abrazaban por la espada,ante eso iba a darle una patada donde mas duele pero entonces vio mis intenciones y se aparto,entonces ya sabía quien era,ese no era nadie mas que mi amigo rubio de ojos carmesíes,Afuro Terumi,ante eso me puse muy roja,en primero por el abrazo y que todo el mundo lo vio,y en segundo porque por poco le doy una patada estaba avergonzada

Laura:eh...es-esto yo lo si-siento Terumi

Ante eso agache la cabeza mirando al piso,me daba vergüenza que me viese,para empezar de que no estoy acostumbrada a disculparme con alguien, y más si por poco le iba dando una patada,era Terumi sabía que no se iba a enfadar conmigo pero aun así...estaba avergonzada

Terumi:no pasa nada -dijo riendo-

le mire a esa sonrisa tan angelical que tenía,siempre me hacía sentir mejor,mas relajada,mas...conmigo misma,entonces noté como me quede embobada viendo le,ya que el tenía una cara de extrañado,me puse roja,eso era impropio de mi

Laura: esto...¿sabes que estamos en la misma clase? - dije jugando con mis dedos con nerviosismo-

Terumi:si,lo vi,que suerte¿verdad?

Laura:s-si

Terumi: también están Fudo,Kido,Suzuno,Nagumo y los demás

Laura:si,ya vi

Terumi:bueno,en vez de estar aquí,¿porque no vamos tirando a clase?

Laura:si,claro

ambos fuimos hablando hasta llegar al aula,como supuse en el camino me iban echando miradas matadoras,cuantas veces habremos dicho el refrán de: si las miradas matasen,pues estas ya me habrían apuñalado mas de una vez,pero ya estaba acostumbrada,así que pase de ellas,cuando llegamos a la clase vimos como varios de nuestros compañeros y compañeras ya estaban sentados en sus sitios,yo busque con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo haber si estaba por aquí,y estaba,pero estaba rodeado de chicas,Rean,Bonitona...y mas chicas que no conocía,otra vez me sentí un estorbo,nadie estaba sentado a el lado de Nagumo,ante eso sonreí levemente,a lo mejor tenía la oportunidad de estar el curso con el,Afuro al notar como no dejaba de mirar hacía el,sonrió,el ya sabía de sobra lo que sentía hacía el,así que me llamo:

Terumi:Lau-chan

Laura:dime

Afuro:me sentaré con Atsuya,hace tiempo que no hablo con el,¿no te molesta?

Laura:eh...no,claro

no sabía que era lo que pretendía,pero en cuanto me dijo eso se fue con Atsuya y se sentó,parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien,deje de mirar hacía Terumi y volví a mirar a Nagumo,temerosa me acerque hasta el,varias de las chicas que estaban ahí me miraron de mala gana,yo intente mantener mi compostura y que mi nerviosismo no se notará,entonces Nagumo me miro a los ojos,esos ojos ámbares que me hipnotizaban,que hacían que mi vida fuese solo el,después de volver a la realidad vi como el me sonreía,no me lo creía,me había sonreído,entonces el le dijo a las demás chicas que se apartasen y con la mirada me dijo que me sentase,yo me senté inmediatamente,mas de una chica note que se estaba muriendo de los celos,solo sonreí,entonces el Sensei entro a clase

Sensei:muy buenas alumnos y alumnas,hoy tendremos con nosotros a unas nuevas compañeras

entonces entraron 5 chicas de de unos 16,17 o 18 años

Laura:no puede ser...¿sois ustedes?

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el primer cap de mi nuevo fic,bien necesito 5 ocs aquí les dejo los datos:**_

_**Nombre:**_

_**Edad(16,17,18):**_

_**Pareja(menos Nagumo y Fudo):**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Ropa Normal:**_

_**Ropa de Gala:**_

_**Extra(¿?):**_

_**eso sería todo,por favor manden los datos por review,que si no,me lío,y ahora les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿les ha gustado?**_

_**¿ha sido aburrido?**_

_**¿les deje intrigados?**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿me quieren?**_

_**Eso es todo,sayoo,matta neeeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí el segundo capitulo de:¿el ángel o el demonio? Bien,tuve varios reviews y eso que solo pedí 5 -.-U no se que entienden ustedes,pero da igual,les meto a todos,pero...¡NO ACEPTO MAS OCS! ¿okis? ^^ solo eso,disclaimer y **_

_**comenzamos Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece,por desgracia es de level-5,los ocs que aparecen aquí tampoco me pertenecen,le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,solo me pertenecen Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa**_

* * *

Después de que me hubiese sentado al lado de Nagumo el sensei entro por la puerta y nos dijo a todos que tendríamos a

nuevas alumnas,al ver entrar quienes eran me quede estática,no me lo podía creer eran ellas

Sensei:bueno chicas,presentensen a la clase

Todas:hai

?: hola,soy Lía Takanashi,tengo 16 años,es un placer ^^ (tiene el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro, tez blanca, algo baja para su edad, y tiene los ojos azul cielo)

Mire a mi alrededor y note como algunos chicos se la quedaron viendo la embobada,sobre todo mi querido amigo Atsuya Fubuki,ante eso reí levemente.

?: yo soy Matthew Williams,tengo 17 años,casi 18,es un gusto(es una chica rubia de cabello hasta mas abajo de las caderas rizado, ojos verdes, piel muy blanca y usa lentes)

Otra vez volví a mirar y nuevamente la mitad de los chicos estaban embobados,pero sobre todo el ex-velocista y jugador de Raimon,mi amigo Ichirouta Kazemaru

?:yo me llamo Valen Mizukoshi,tengo 16 años,encantada ^^(era una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, cuerpo bien desarrollado,mide 1,75)

Volví a mirar a los lados y la escena se repitió,en esta ocasión el que se quedo mas tiempo viendo fue el estratega Yuuto Kido quien se quedo embobado mirando la

?:hola,yo soy Ángela Daidouji,tengo 17 años,mucho gusto(era una chica de cabello largo color negro con reflejos blancos, piel clara, ojos grises tirando para blanco, y tiene un buen cuerpo)

Otra vez la mayoría de los chicos se quedaron embobados,pero me quede en shock cuando el que mas se le quedo viendo fue Goengi,y Natsumi estaba que se moría de celos,ante eso puse cara de asombro

?:me llamo Shimori Matsumoto y tengo 17 años( era una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los codos, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y mide 1,64)

Ya me estaba hartando de que los chicos solo suspirasen,pero aun así mire,y me quede otra vez sorprendida ya que esta vez el que se quedo mas tiempo mirando la fue el chico de hielo,Fuusuke Suzuno

?: hola,yo me llamo Mizuki Isayama,tengo 17 años( era una chica de pelo liso castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, sus ojos son muy expresivos y de color verde oscuro mide 1'70 y es esbelta)

Otra vez miles de suspiros,como me estaba empezando a cansar,eran guapas,pero estaban exagerando un poco,mire a los lados y esta vez el que se le quedo viendo mas tiempo fue Kazuya Ichinose

?:yo me llamo Yuko Fujiwara,y tengo 17 años(era una chica de cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas y de color castaño oscuro,tiene la tez blanca,ojos de color verde y mide 1.65)

Suspiros inundaban la clase,y algún que otro tendría que acabar en la enfermería,pues creo que no se estaban desangrando de milagro,pero el que mas tiempo se quedo viendo la,fue Shiro Fubuki

?: muy buenas,yo soy Samantha Reed,pero llamadme Sam o Sammy,tengo 17 años(es una chica de pelo corto rubio, con ojos azules claros, tez blanca. De estatura normal para su edad)

Ya no sabía cuantas veces fueron de los suspiros,pero volvió a suceder,la clase otra vez se inundo de suspiro de jóvenes que la mayoría no tendría posibilidad alguna con ninguna de ellas,voltee hacía atrás y vi que mi amigo Kiyama Hiroto se le quedo viendo embobado,ante eso reí

?:yo me llamo Clara Nishisawa,y tengo 16 años(era una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas,ojos verde esmeralda ,piel clara y delgada)

Al fin iban a parar,pues solo quedaba una mas,pero claro que los chicos suspiraron ante ella,y el que se le quedo mas tiempo viendo la fue el helado de pistacho,mi amigo Ryuuji Midorikawa

?: y por último pero no menos importante,yo soy Shin Sumisa,y tengo 17 años(era una chica de pelo negro como la noche largo hasta mas abajo de las caderas con unos ojos verdes esmeralda,tez un poco morenita y altura de 1,74)

Ahora si acabaron,ya era hora,pero los chicos suspiraron ante ella,además de que esta no mostraba mucho interés en nadie de la clase,mire a todos lados y para mi mayor sorpresa quien se quedo embobado fue el mismo Akio Fudo

Sensei:bien,echas las presentaciones,todos en pie,aremos cambios

todos nos pusimos en pie,y el Sensei fue diciendo los sitios,si en mesas de tres,o en mesas de dos. A mi me toco en una mesa de tres junto a Terumi y a Nagumo estaba muy contenta,al lado nuestra había dos mesas para dos personas,a mi izquierda estaba Shimori con Suzuno,y a mi derecha estaba Lía con Atsuya. Detrás mía volvía a haber dos mesas para dos personas y en la mesa de la izquierda estaban Matthew y Kazemaru mientras que en la de la derecha estaban Valen y Kido. Delante había tres mesas para dos personas, en la de la izquierda estaban Ángela y Goengi,en la de la derecha Mizuki e Ichinose y en la del centro Yuko y Fubuki. Mas adelante estaban otras tres mesas para dos personas. En la de la izquierda estaban Samantha y Hiroto,en la de la derecha Clara y Midorikawa y en la del centro Shin y Fudo. Luego había una mesa de tres donde estaban Fuyuka,Haruna y Natsumi esta ultima muriéndose de celos pues no le toco con su novio. A Endo y Aki les toco sentarse juntos y el Sensei al ver que no quedaban muchos sitios vacíos ya,les dijo a los demás que se sentasen donde quisieran.

Sensei: bien,sigamos la clase -dijo y se puso a escribir en la pizarra-

La clase continuo aburrida,demasiado para mi gusto,de vez en cuando hablaba de cualquier cosa con Terumi y miraba a Nagumo que este ni se percataba,ante eso suspiraba,jamás le llegaría a gustar,pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Voltee hacía otras mesas y vi como: Shimori platicaba con Suzuno, Lía con Atsuya, Clara y Midorikawa creo que hablaban de helados,ante eso arquee una ceja,pensaba que Midorikawa había conseguido una compañera de helados,ante eso reí vi como las demás parejas reían y en la de Shin y Fudo pude ver como este intentaba de ligar con Shin y esta solo pasaba de el.

Laura: madre mía -dije en un susurro-

Terumi:¿que te pasa?

Laura: nada,miro a las nuevas -dije con mucha tranquilidad-

Terumi:¿y eso? -me pregunto extrañado-

Laura: um...me da que hay amor -dije y solté una pequeña risa-

Nagumo:bah,no se de que les servirá,el amor es de tontos

Laura:entiendo...

Ante ese comentario que el hizo sentí como un enorme peso en mi,ya me había vuelto a quitar las esperanzas,agache la cabeza y no dije mas,Terumi al verme en ese estado no pudo nada mas que echarle una mirada matadora a Nagumo,mientras este solo paso de el,sabía que algo iba a pasar e iba a ser por mi culpa,sentí un fuerte dolor y no dije nada,Nagumo me miro como preocupado pero seguro eran imaginaciones mías,o que estaba delirando,al cabo de un rato le pedí al Sensei si podía ir a el baño,el me dijo que si,pero que no tardase,yo asentí y cuando me fui a poner en pie otra vez ese dolor me empezó a dar punzadas,en cuanto di dos pasos caí al suelo,la clase se quedo en completo silencio y Terumi se levanto de la silla y note como me cogía en brazos,vi también como Nagumo se levantaba y al igual que Terumi se acerco a mi,al cabo de un rato todos los de la clase estaban alrededor de Terumi y Nagumo viendo me,el Sensei les dijo a todos que se sentasen y mando a el rubio y al pelirrojo que me llevasen a la enfermería,ambos asintieron y salieron del aula,el Sensei mando a todos a callar. Y en mientras con Terumi,Nagumo y Laura

Terumi:¿que te pasa Lau-chan? -dijo preocupado-

Nagumo:Laura...

Terumi:no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre

Nagumo:¿perdona? -dijo enfadado-

Terumi:tu eres el menos indicado para ahora preocuparte por ella,¿me oíste? -dijo perdiendo la calma-

Nagumo:¿porque no debería hacerlo? - dijo en las mismas que Terumi-

Terumi: tu no sabes lo que ella a sufrido por tu culpa,por culpa de que siempre estés rodeado de esas chicas

Nagumo: ¿que le voy a hacer? Soy muy deseado -dijo arrogante-

Terumi: lo que digas,pero te advierto una cosa,no te mereces en tu mediocre vida a Laura,te lo aseguro

ante eso ambos se quedaron en completo silencio,ninguno dijo nada,llegaron a la enfermería y me dejaron en una camilla que había,la enfermera les dijo a ambos que regresaran a clase,estos asintieron y se fueron a su aula,cuando entraron no dijeron palabra alguna,ambos estaban que se mataban vivos. Y mientras con las chicas

Shimori:Lau-chan,¿que te paso? -pensó preocupada-

Lía:luego sabremos que sucedió -en su mente-

Matthew:esperemos que estés bien -pensó la chica-

Todos y todas pensaban que le pudo haber pasado para que se desmayase así sin mas,ya lo averiguarían, mientras Terumi pensaba en su amiga en como estaría,en cuanto acabase la clase iría a verla, Nagumo por su parte pensaba porque demonios se había preocupado por ella,si solo eran amigos...¿o quería ser algo mas de la pelimiel? Estaba un tanto confundido,el pitido tan deseado anunció el final de las clases,y mientras Terumi fue a la enfermería pero a quien no se esperaba de ver,era a Nagumo con las mismas intenciones que el

* * *

_**aquí acaba el cap!¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado jejeje,bueno ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿les gusto?**_

_**¿les gustaron las presentaciones de sus OCS?**_

_**¿puse bien a todas las parejas?**_

_**¿les deje intrigados?**_

_**¿que ocurrirá con Laura,Terumi y Nagumo?**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**¿fue corto?**_

_**Hasta la proxima,sayoooo,matta neeee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holiiiisss,aquí les traigo la continuación de: ¿al ángel o el demonio? Ya que no tengo mas fics en un documento a medio hacer,pues hago la conti de este,ya que es del que estoy mas inspirada,pronto haré la continuación de las nuevas estudiantes y varios amores,se lo aseguro ^^,bueno,disclaimer y comenzamos**_

_**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi,es de level-5,por desgracia,los ocs tampoco son mios,les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños,solo me pertenecen Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa**_

* * *

Terumi se dirigió a la enfermería para ver a Laura,pero lo que el no se esperaba es que Nagumo tuviese las mismas intenciones.

Terumi:¿que haces aquí? -dijo apretando los puños-

Nagumo: no te interesa -dijo enfadado-

Ambos se miraban con verdadero odio,ninguno de los dos iba a decir al otro porque estaba ahí. Terumi ya harto entro por la puerta de la enfermería,Nagumo no se quedo atrás,pues también entró.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos cuando vieron como la enfermera le ponía una bolsa de hielo,creían que era fiebre,pero vieron que era algo mas cuando salió un doctor con unas radiografías y mostró una cara para nada divertida,entonces el doctor vio a ambos jóvenes,mando a la enfermera a que se fuese y esta asintió,les dijo a Nagumo y Terumi que pasasen,y estos entraron.

Doctor:¿alguno de ustedes saben si esta joven tiene problemas de corazón?

Terumi:¡claro que no tiene! -dijo asombrado por lo que había dicho el doctor-

Nagumo:¿porque lo dice? -pregunto preocupado-

Doctor: me lo suponía,digamos que tiene un poco de fiebre,pero...le hice unas radiografías y pude ver como si...su corazón se hubiese oprimido durante unos instantes

Ambos: ¿como? -dijeron al unisono y con preocupación-

Doctor:lo que escucharon,queden sen con ella,lo que necesita ahora es...un tanto de atención de sus amigos

¿Amigos? Es lo que pensaban los dos chicos,por una parte Nagumo desde hace ya tiempo sentía cosas extrañas por Laura,ya que cuando la veía con Fudo o con Terumi sentía como ardía y Terumi siempre que estaba con ella sentía algo mas que amistad por la pelimiel,aunque sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada del idiota de Nagumo,es lo que odiaba,que iba a malgastar su tiempo con el,ese chico que no la merecía. El doctor salió de la habitación y dejo a ambos chicos con Laura a solas

Nagumo: bien,ya te puedes ir,que yo me encargo de ella

Terumi:¿que?

Nagumo: lo que oíste,que te largues

Terumi: oye no me vengas con esas,¿vale? Me quedo con ella

Nagumo:¿que no te enteras?

Terumi: no te pienso hacer caso

Nagumo: -sonríe- ¿a quien crees que se alegrará de ver?

Terumi:¿como?

Nagumo: ¿de veras piensas que se alegrará de verte a ti en vez de a mi?

Terumi al oír eso se quedo estático,no se podía creer lo que le acaba de decir,la verdad que le había dolido,ya que sabía que tenía razón,pues ella si le veía a el se alegraría,pero no tanto si veía a el pelirrojo,ante eso solo pudo apretar los puños,como odiaba eso,como odiaba que el maldito de Nagumo tuviese razón y encima de que lo dijera con tanta seguridad en sus palabras

Nagumo:¿tienes algo que decir?

Terumi no contesto

Nagumo:me lo suponía,así que ya sabes,largo

Un silenció sepulcral se formo entre los dos chicos,ninguno decía palabra alguna,por otra parte Laura se estaba despertando y estos ni cuenta se daban,ella abrió los ojos viendo se con los dos chicos,pero se preguntaba que ocurría,ya que ambos no parecían en este momento muy tranquilos,fue Laura quien rompió ese silencio:

Laura:¿Terumi?¿Nagumo?

Ambos: Laura -dijeron volteando se hacía ella-

Laura:¿que pasa? -dije mirando a ambos-

Terumi: nada,tranquila

Nagumo: eso,jeje

Laura: ¿de veras? -pregunte extrañada-

Ambos: si,claro

Laura: bueno...y decidme,¿que me sucedió?

Terumi: digamos que te desmayaste en mitad de clase

Laura:hay dios,¿enserio?

Nagumo:pues si

Laura: entiendo...

Entonces Terumi se me acerco a la cama y se sentó a mi lado,pude ver como Nagumo miraba la escena con un tanto de molestia,pero me preguntaba porque se molestaba,si para el yo solo era una chica entre mil,yo solo era una del montón,ante eso solo pude notar como una lágrima traicionara bajaba por mi mejilla,ambos chicos se quedaron quietos,ya que no era muy normal verme llorar,menos delante de las personas,entonces Terumi me abrazó protectora mente,es lo que necesitaba en este momento,sin pensarme lo dos veces rompí a llorar en su pecho,Nagumo miraba con asombro y con enfado esa escena,no sabía que estaba pensando el pelirrojo,pero no me detuve a pensarlo.

POV NAGUMO

¿¡como se atrevía a abrazar a su pelimiel?! No se podía creer que el rubio la estuviese abrazando,además de que esta lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de el chico,en ese lugar debería estar el,no el rubio,pero claro que Terumi siempre la había consolado,y ¿que había echo el por ella? Aparte de no hacerle caso,y de estar siempre con mas de una chica delante de ella,¿cuando paso esto? Oh,claro,desde que gracias a los deportes y a su arrogancia se convirtió en el típico chico malo y casanova,estaba claro que de niños eran muy amigos,que nunca se separaban,que siempre se cuidaban el uno del otro,y también estaba claro,de que la había perdido,y que tendría que volver a recuperarla e intentar que el rubio no le quitase el lugar en el corazón de la pelimiel

FIN POV NAGUMO

Terumi:Lau-chan,¿mejor?

Laura:si,gracias Terumi siempre puedo contar contigo

Eso fue el colmo para la paciencia de Nagumo,ya es que le reventaba que dijese eso,Terumi sonrió ante lo que le había dicho Laura,entonces algo que Nagumo no se espero es que Laura le mirase a el,¿que quería conseguir? Terumi miro a el pelirrojo con algo de rencor, este paso de el y miro a la pelimiel que le miraba con ojos llorosos,Nagumo se quedo asombrado,ya que mostraba una vulnerabilidad inigualable,se veía adorable,pero claro que no era el momento de verla adorable,si no el momento de ganarse su confianza y su corazón

Laura: Nagumo...arigatou por haber venido a verme -sonríe forzosamente-

Nagumo: -se sorprende- d-de nada

Terumi: Laura si quieres te acompaño a casa

Laura: sería genial Terumi

Cogí mi bolsa y me levante con ayuda de Terumi,nos dispusimos a salir de la enfermería,pero entonces Nagumo me cogió de la muñeca atrayendo me hacía el,Terumi se quedo en shock,yo le mire y le dije que saliera que ahora iba yo,el asintió y salió dejando nos a Nagumo y a mi solos,Nagumo me apego a su cuerpo abrazando me,estaba estática¿que es lo que quería?no lo sabía,pero me gustaba estar abrazada a el,entonces me cogió del mentón y se fue acercando a mi lentamente,eso ya me dejo asombrada,¡me quería besar!¿como era eso posible? No lo sabía pero solo esperé a que nuestros labios se juntasen,algo que para mi gusto no paso,abrí mis ojos que antes había cerrado para corresponder a el beso,y lo que vi no me lo esperaba,vi como Terumi había entrado a la habitación y le a propino un puñetazo a Nagumo,ante eso solo mire a Terumi y me solté del agarre de el pelirrojo,no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,Terumi había pegado a Nagumo,el chico angelical había pegado al endemoniado,era un ángel contra un demonio,ante eso derrame unas lágrimas,ambos me miraron y entonces Terumi me fue a tocar,algo que le impedí,ya que aparte su mano de un manotazo,pude notar como ambos se quedaron sorprendidos,ya que eso no era común en mi,salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude y me fui a casa de Shimori,ahora mismo no quería ver a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegue a casa de Shimori esta me dijo que entrará y dentro se encontraban las demás,me preguntaron que me pasaba y yo les conté lo sucedido,todas escuchaban atentamente,pero entonces sin querer salió de mis labios:

Laura: mis sentimientos están divididos

Ante eso todas se quedaron mudas al igual que yo,entonces Clara dijo:

Clara:espera,¿como que tus sentimientos están divididos? -preguntó extrañada-

Laura:si...de que...me gusta Nagumo pero...la amistad que sentía por Terumi ya no es la misma

Lía:hay dios mio -dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación-

Matthew:te estas enamorando de los dos

Valen: eso mismo

Ángela: aunque...no se te culpa -dijo riendo-

Laura:¿a que te refieres?

Mizuki: ambos chicos son muy guapos

Yuko: uno tiene sus virtudes y el otro las suyas

Sam: así que es normal que estés confusa

Shimori: además,que conviviste con ellos desde pequeña

Shin: eso mismo,y cuando tenías 14 años te sentías atraída por Terumi,¿no?

Laura: si,ya pero...

Todas: pero nada,estas confusa sobre tus sentimientos,y debes saber quien de los dos te gusta mas

Laura: va-vale

Sonreí,ellas siempre estaban allí para apoyarme,tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo,eso eran amigas de verdad,para pasar el tiempo nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia,llegando el momento de hablar como cualquier chica de 17 años sobre los chicos

Laura: y decidme,¿algún chico en especial que os haya llamado la atención?

Todas: eh...es-esto...

Laura:lo supuse,disparen

Lía:bueno vale,a mi me gusta Atsuya

Matthew: Kazemaru

Valen: a mi Kido

Shimori: a mi Suzuno

Mizuki: Ichinose

Yuko: a mi Fubuki

Sam: a mi Hiroto

Clara: Midorikawa

Shin:em...nadie

Todas: uy,que mentira

Shin: va-vale,me gusta Fudo

Laura:¿y a ti Ángela?

Ángela: ese tal Goengi

Laura:¿Goengi?el esta saliendo con Natsumi

Ángela: ya,lo se...

Laura: pero...pude notar como se te quedo viendo embobado -mirada pícara-así que a lo mejor le gustas

Ángela:¿si?

Todas: claro ^^

Ángela:bu-bueno si ustedes lo dicen...

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales,alguna que otra broma nos hacíamos,fue una tarde muy divertida,pero de tanto tiempo que paso que ni cuenta nos dimos que llegaron las 8:30 de la tarde,así que todas nos fuimos a nuestras casas,menos Shimori que ya estaba en la suya,todas nos despedimos,pues mañana nos veríamos.

Mientras yo pensaba en mis sentimientos,¿a quien quería?¿a Nagumo o a Terumi? Estaba confusa,tenía que dormir,ya pensaría con claridad mañana.

* * *

_**Aquí termina el capitulo de: ¿el ángel o el demonio? Espero que les haya gustado,ahora mismo estoy continuando el de fudo x shin,después haré el de las estudiantes ^^.bueno ahora unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Les hubiese gustado que Nagumo hubiese besado a Laura?**_

_**¿Laura confundirá sus sentimientos?**_

_**¿Nagumo conseguirá recuperarla?**_

_**¿Terumi estará con Laura o ganará Nagumo?**_

_**¿Ambos se matarán?**_

_**¿me dejan reviews?**_

_**Eso es todoo,sayooo,matta neeeee!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buuueeenooo! Aquí la conti de: ¿el ángel o el demonio? Si,la estoy continuando y actualizando muy a menudo,xD no,no estoy enferma,jajaja digamos que me entra la inspiración y la continuo pero no crean que he dejado de lado mis otras historias,eh? La próxima sera la de las nuevas estudiantes,lo que pasa que como yo hago los fics con musica,puesss...mi pereza me gana xD bueno,el disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es mio,es de level-5,solo son mios Laura Excla y Shin Sumisa. Adelante el fic!**_

* * *

Me desperté,pues ya era de madrugada y tenía instituto,aunque claro,que no había podido dormir mucho,ya que cierto rubio de ojos carmesíes y un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar no me dejaban conciliar el sueño,a medida que intentaba no pensar en ellos mas se me metían en la mente¿que me pasaba? Estaba muy confusa,ya no sabía ni de quien estaba enamorada,mi corazón me decía que de el pelirrojo,pero mi mente decía que de el rubio,no quería ver a ninguno,para mi mala suerte,me debía sentar con ellos dos...justamente en medio de ambos.

Me asee y vestí,baje a el comedor y desayune, cuando estuve ya lista cogí mi bolsa,mi MP4 y mi móvil,lo encendí para ver la hora y pude ver como recibí un mensaje,era desde Italia,de...¡mi hermana Kora! Quería leerlo pero si me demoraba mas no me iba a dar tiempo,así que me fui a el instituto y mientras por el camino fui leyendo el mensaje que decía:

_¡Hola one-chan!¿que tal todo por allí? Espero que bien,jeje_

_bueno lo que te iba yo a decir es que…_

_¡me dirijo a Japón!¿a que es genial? Podre volver a veros a tod s_

_ya me podrás contar que tal va todo,sobre todo con cierto chico_

_pelirrojo,y tu amigo...¿como se llamaba?creo que era Terumi¿no?_

Eso me dejo estática,mi pequeña hermana iba a venir,no me lo podía creer,estaba muy contenta,aunque al decirme eso de ambos chicos...sentí que no quería volver a verlos,deje de pensar en ambos y seguí leyendo el mensaje.

_El caso,que me dirijo a Japón,te podré volver a ver_

_y a Shimori,Lía,Clara y a las demás y a Fidio,Gianluca y...Marcos_

ante eso reí,ya sabía yo que le pasaba a mi hermana con Marcos,pues el a ella le gustaba,recuerdo que cuando yo tenía 14 años y ella 12 mas de una vez quise matar a Marcos por estar con ella,también sabía que Marcos gustaba de Kora,pero nunca lo reconocían,ante eso reí,tal para cual. Seguí leyendo el mensaje hasta que note que se acababa

_Bueno,estaré en Japón creo que pasado mañana,si el vuelo_

_es mas corto puede que mañana en la tarde,solo eso_

_espero vernos pronto. ¡Adiós! chaoooo_

_ATTE: Kora Izumi. _

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa,esta niña no cambiaba ni con el paso de los años,ahora ella tenía 15 años y aun no cambiaba,seguía igual de inocente o puede que ya no tanto. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al instituto,cuando llegue pude ver como cierto pelirrojo estaba apoyado en la verja con las manos tras la nuca sin preocupación alguna,el me miro y parecía que hubiese sonreído,intente esquivarle ya que no quería hablar con el,pero no me dejo,ya que se puso delante mía y me hizo parar el paso

Laura:¿que quieres? -le pregunte mala mente-

Nagumo: a ti

Eso me dejo en shock,¿que acababa de decir? ¿Estaba de broma? Porque si lo era no tenía gracia,le fui a replicar pero no pude,ya que me cogió de la muñeca,no con mucho cuidado que se diga,y me atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que lo abrazase,su cuerpo estaba caliente,aunque claro,por algo era el chico de fuego,pero por alguna razón me sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos,apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón,pausados y tranquilos,no como los mios que eran rápidos y alterados. Notaba como todo el mundo nos veía,pero por razones que desconocía eso ahora no me importaba,solo quería estar con el,sin nadie mas,sin embargo,en ese momento,cierto rubio cruzo mi mente,¿Porque pensaba ahora en Terumi?¿Me sentiría culpable?espera,¿Culpable de que? Que yo sepa el y yo solo eramos amigos,¿No? Entonces por que me reconcomía por dentro,porque me sentía tan mal conmigo misma,no lo entendía,apreté mis ojos con fuerza y me deje llevar por el pelirrojo,este lo noto,entonces levanto mi rostro,y se acerco a mi,cerré mis ojos,y puede notar como sus labios se unían con los mios. Era un beso cálido y suave,pero luego se convirtió en un beso brusco,ya que metió su lengua en mi cavidad. Mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica,correspondí a el beso a lo que este me cogió de las caderas y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello,profundizamos el beso. Las dos lenguas se movían en una especie de danza. Que bien me sentía,a medida que el beso seguía quería mas,mucho mas. Pero pensaba,¿Porque me besaba? Si siempre había estado rodeado de chicas,si el podía tener a la que quisiera,no lo entendía,note que ese beso se acababa por la maldita necesidad de aire,nos separamos. Abrí mis ojos encontrando me con los ámbares de el. Me sonrió,ante eso me sonroje,¡Me había besado! ¿Era solo un juego? ¿Me dejaría después como siempre? Es lo que me preguntaba,no lo sabía,iba a decirle algo,pero entonces toco la campana para inicio de las clases. Entonces me beso rápidamente susurrando me un: luego te veo,linda. Y se fue,entonces ya no podía hacer nada,me dirigí a clase de francés,ya que el estaba en refuerzo de matemáticas,que mala suerte. Al menos estaría con Terumi,pero claro,que también estaba enojada con el,¿Como le hablaría ahora? Si no podía dejar de pensar en Nagumo,si no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que con tanta pasión nos habíamos dado,me sonroje ante eso. Nos habíamos besado con mucha pasión,como si fuera el otro a desaparecer en unos instantes,además de que besaba muy bien,¡No! No podía pensar en esas cosas,moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar esas imágenes. Me intente de calmar cosa que no conseguí y entre a clase,pude notar como varios alumnos,sobre todo chicas, me miraban con asombro y enfado,me fui a sentar al único sitio libre que quedaba,para mi mala suerte,al lado de Terumi

Laura:Hola Terumi -le dije sin mucho animo-

Terumi:Hola Laura -me dijo mirando me como siempre lo hacía-

Esa mirada de ternura,esa mirada de sinceridad...¿Que acaso ni tan siquiera se había enfadado conmigo? ¿Porque era tan bueno conmigo? No lo entendía,solo pude soltar una leve sonrisa a lo que el me la devolvió,¿A quien quería engañar? No era capaz de enfadarme con el,ya que siempre podía ver sus ojos llenos de bondad,ese chico era el ángel en vivo,era un ángel caído del cielo.

Terumi:oye Laura...

Laura: -negué con la cabeza- no digas nada,por favor,te perdono,¿Si?

Terumi:¿Si?

Laura:claro -le dije sonriendo-

Terumi:de a-acuerdo -dijo sonrojado-

Vi su sonrojo,la verdad que le hacía parecer muy tierno,mas lindo de lo que ya era,espera,¿Porque pensaba esas cosas? Vale que era muy guapo,pero yo amaba a Nagumo ¿Oh no? Estaba muy confusa.

sabía que quería a Nagumo,ya que el beso que nos dimos hizo que mi corazón acelerase a mil por hora,pero también sentía algo por Terumi,ya que en cuanto lo vi a los ojos,mi corazón se acelero ¿Me había enamorado de los dos? No,imposible pues si lo hacía de seguro uno tendría que ser mi novio,y el otro mi... ¿Amante? Pero eso solo ocurría en las películas donde normalmente eran tríos,no, esto era la vida real,y eso no podía suceder,entonces me percate de que todos me miraban y que el Sensei tenía mi cuaderno leyendo algo... ¿¡Que demonios había escrito?! Estaba en mis pensamientos,no era consciente,el Sensei me miro de mala gana y me dijo que me levantara,también le dijo a Terumi que se levantara,el Sensei dijo:

Sensei: señorita Excla,a la sala de castigo

¡No! Maldecía mentalmente, ¿Que había escrito? ¿Era tanto que me habían mandado a la sala de castigo? Agache la cabeza avergonzada y pude ver como Shimori,Clara,Valen,Lía,Matthew y las demás me miraban con asombro,el Sensei dijo a Terumi que me acompañase,este asintió y se levanto. Ambos salimos de la clase y le pregunte a Terumi que había pasado.

Laura: esto...-le dije nerviosa- ¿que paso Terumi?

El rió divertido,cosa que no me pareció gracioso,pero entonces al momento dijo:

Terumi: no sabía que pensabas en los tríos conmigo y Nagumo

¿¡Que acababa de decir?! ¿Que había escrito en el cuaderno? Estaba escribiendo mis pensamientos,eso no había duda,pero ¿Había escrito trio? Note como Terumi reía divertido,ante eso le fulmine con la mirada,ahora si que iba a sufrir,sonreí con malicia,cosa que le asustó,me acerque a el y le arrincone,este se puso muy nervioso,como para no hacerlo,me acerque a su rostro,el seguramente creería que le iba a besar,pero no,ya que le pegue un tortazo,no fuerte,algo suave,pero que dolía un poco,me separe de el y reí. El se toco la parte afectada con cara de asombro

Laura:eres tonto,¿como te ríes de eso? Que vergüenza -dije escondiendo mi rostro con mis manos-

Terumi:¿sabes porque?

Laura:no

Terumi:porque así se de que te gusto como algo mas que amigo

¿Que estaba diciendo? Vale que me sentía atraída por el,que estaba confusa,pero, ¿Me gustaba? No lo sabía,entonces note como me cogió del rostro y lo acerco al suyo,yo abrí mucho los ojos,pero cuando me quise dar cuenta el me estaba besando, ¿Porque me besaba? Se supone que Nagumo me había besado mucho antes, ¿Porque no me podían dejar ambos en paz? Le empuje levemente y me largue de allí rápidamente,para ambos chicos solo era un juego,acabe entrando en el cobertizo,ese sitio ya nadie lo usaba,entre y entrecerré la puerta,ni me moleste en cerrarla bien,no quería ver a nadie. Puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas y solloce en silencio. Al cabo de un rato pude notar como había alguien dentro,no sabía quien era,pero me daba igual,cuando me quise dar cuenta,alguien me abrazaba,levante mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos ámbar de Nagumo,el me sonrió y yo me puse en su pecho,quería llorar,desahogarme y estar al fin tranquila.

Cuando ya me había calmado el me pregunto:

Nagumo:Lau-chan,¿Que pasó?

Le mire a los ojos y me acerque a su rostro,cosa que le sorprendió,cerré mis ojos y le acabe besando,el abrió los ojos como platos,pero correspondió,no se porque le estaba besando,pero me daba igual,al cabo de unos instantes el acabo encima mía y yo debajo suya,ambos besando nos con mucha pasión,ninguno de los dos quería que ese beso parase,al cabo de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire.

Laura: Ha-Haruya...y-yo...

Nagumo:no digas nada,porque ahora mismo no atiendo a razones

Dijo y me beso,esta vez con mucha mas pasión y salvajismo,metió su mano por mi camisa tocando mi espalda sensualmente,ante eso solo pude soltar un pequeño gemido,el satisfecho fue bajando sus manos por mis caderas lentamente,yo solo podía gemir y suspirar,estaba demasiado a gusto,sin quererlo pronuncie su nombre,pidiendo le mas,sus caricias me excitaban demasiado,sus besos hacían que me obsesionase cada vez mas,ese chico me gustaba demasiado.

Laura: Ha-Haruya...

Nagumo:lo siento -dijo dejando de besarme- yo no quería...

Laura:no,por favor,sigue

El ante esa respuesta sonrió y no dudo un solo segundo,me volvió a besar,metiendo su lengua por mi cavidad,dejando pequeños besos por mi cuello,haciendo de vez en cuando mordidas que hacían que gimiese y suspirase de placer,quería mas,mucho mas,de tanto en tanto me decía miles de cosas al oído que me excitaban y que además eran muy bonitas. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado,pero daba igual,lo que si sabía es que había pasado el suficiente para que las clases terminasen. A ninguno nos importaba,solo queríamos estar el uno con el otro.

Mientras tanto,Lía se fue con Atsuya, Matthew con Kazemaru, Valen con Kido, Ángela con Goengi,poniendo muy celosa a Natsumi, Shimori se fue con Suzuno, Mizuki con Ichinose, Yuko con Fubuki, Sam con Hiroto, Clara con Midorikawa y Shin con Fudo.

CON LÍA Y ATSUYA:

Atsuya:¿sabes Lía?

Lía:¿que?

Atsuya:eres muy hermosa

Lía:O/O gra-gracias Atsuya...

Atsuya:de nada...

Entonces Atsuya acorralo a Lía y esta se sonrojo mucho,Atsuya se fue acercando a su rostro juntando sus labios con los de ella,Lía tardo un poco en captar la situación,pero cuando lo hizo correspondió el beso,Atsuya puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y Lía paso los brazos por el cuello de este,ambos así,profundizaron el beso. Al cabo de un rato se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno,cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia

Atsuya:Lía,me gustas...

Lía:At-Atsuya,t-tu también me gustas

Atsuya al oír esa respuesta la volvió a besar,esta vez un poco mas salvaje,ambos disfrutaban con ese beso,era cálido,dulce y con mucho amor_**(wa,que cursi).**_

CON MATTHEW Y KAZEMARU:

Ambos iban en un silenció un poco incomodo,ya que no sabían de que hablar,pero en ese momento Kazemaru paro el paso sorprendiendo a Matthew.

Matthew:¿que ocurre Kazemaru?

Kazemaru:Matthew,he de decirte algo desde que te vi

Matthew:¿que es?

Kazemaru no respondió,solo cogió el rostro de Matthew y la beso con mucha pasión,Matthew se quedo estática,no se podía creer que Kazemaru le estuviese besando,aun así correspondió a el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peliceleste,y el la agarro de las caderas,ambos profundizando el beso,pero eso se acabo,ya que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Kazemaru:Matthew,me gustas

Matthew:tu también me gustas Kazemaru

Kazemaru:¿quieres ser mi novia?

No hizo falta palabras,ya que antes de que Kazemaru terminase de hablar Matthew le estaba besando con mucha pasión,dando a entender de que eso era un si rotundo a su pregunta.

CON VALEN Y KIDO:

En el caso de ellos dos,iban hablando animada mente,pero el estratega de Raimon,cada vez que ella sonreía se sonrojaba,no se podía creer que esa chica le hiciese sentir mariposas en el estomago

Valen:Yuuto,¿Me estas escuchando?

Kido:¿Eh? Ah,si,si

Valen:mentira,¿Que pasa?

Kido:no puedo estar contigo Valen

Valen:¿q-que?

Eso a la chica le sintió como un puñal en el corazón,no se podía creer lo que el estratega le estaba diciendo,quería llorar por lo que le había dicho,pero entonces Kido habló:

Kido:no puedo tenerte solo de amiga

Valen:¿Co-como?

Kido:te necesito como algo mas que amiga

Valen no entendía,pero no hicieron falta las palabras,ya que ambos se fusionaron en un cálido beso,dando ya a entender a lo que el de googles se refería. La quería como novia,no como amiga,ante eso sonrió.

Kido:Valen tu...

Valen:no digas nada Yuu-chan,quiero ser tu novia

Kido ante eso sonrió y la beso,esta vez con mucha mas pasión,como si fuese un sueño del que puedes despertarte en cualquier momento,ninguno quería parar,se tenían el uno para el otro,de eso no había duda.

CON ÁNGELA Y GOENGI:

Ambos caminaban sin hablar,sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Por parte de Goengi el solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era Ángela,pero un inconveniente,estaba con Natsumi de novio,maldijo eso,no había duda alguna,se había enamorado de Ángela. Por otra parte Ángela pensaba en el goleador de fuego,se había enamorado,pero el estaba con Natsumi,que coraje le daba.

Goengi:Ángela...

Ángela:dime Shuyaa

Goengi:no puedo mas,he de decirte lo

Ángela:¿decirme que?

Goengi no respondió,la miro a los ojos una vez mas antes de besarla y arrinconarla contra la pared de la calle,metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica y esta respondió gustosa,Goengi puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica,y esta paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico,las dos lenguas se movían en una especie de danza,ninguno quería parar,pero claro esta,que cuando pides algo no se cumple,ya que la maldita necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

Goengi: Ángela yo te...

No pudo decir mas,ya que ella le beso apasionadamente,el correspondió gustoso y se fusionaron en un beso cálido y fogoso,ninguno quería parar,entonces Ángela se separo y le dijo:

Ángela: quiero

Dijo terminando la frase que antes el atributo de fuego había comenzado y que ella no le dejo terminar.

CON SHIMORI Y SUZUNO:

Shimori intentaba entablar conversación con el chico de hielo,pero no se le ocurría de que hablar. Por su parte el chico de hielo sentía algo en su pecho,algo cálido por la chica que ahora estaba a su lado,¿podía ser amor? No,podía ser no,lo era sin lugar a duda,se había enamorado de ella.

Shimori:esto...Fuusuke...

Suzuno:espera,¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Shimori:claro,¿de que se trata?

Suzuno:si a ti el chico que te gusta te dijera que te ama,¿que responderías?

Shimori:le diría por respuesta un si rotundo

Suzuno:entiendo

Shimori:¿a que viene la pregun...

No pudo terminar,ya que el albino unió sus labios con los de la pelinegra,era un beso cálido y suave,gustoso para los dos,Suzuno tomo el mando y la agarro de las caderas atrayendo la a su cuerpo,y besándola con mucha mas pasión,ella correspondió gustosa y paso sus brazos por el cuello de el chico,profundizando el beso. Ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

Suzuno:Shimori Matsumoto,¿quieres ser mi novia?

Shimori:Fuusuke Suzuno,acepto con mucho gusto

Ambos sonrieron,y se volvieron a besar,un beso suave,cálido y con mucho amor,desde ahora Shimori era de Suzuno,y Suzuno era de Shimori,de nadie mas,solo el y ella,solo ella y el.

CON MIZUKI E ICHINOSE:

Ambos de vez en cuando se lanzaban miraditas,pero nada mas,no sabían de que hablar,los dos sabían de que el otro le gustaba,pero ahora,decirlo era mucho mas complicado que pensarlo,entonces a Ichinose se le ocurrió una idea. Paro el paso en seco a lo que Mizuki se extraño,se dio la vuelta mirando a la chica y la beso con mucha pasión,ella abrió los ojos como platos,tardo un poco en responder,pero cuando lo hizo paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven,y el puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

Mizuki:Ichinose...

Ichinose:me gustas Mizuki

Mizuki:tu también a mi Ichinose

Ambos se volvieron a besar,esta vez Ichinose fue un poco mas brusco,ya que metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica,explorando cada rincón de la boca de su ahora novia,ella correspondía gustosa,y entonces gimió,ya que Ichinose le había mordido el labio inferior. Ninguno quería parar,ambos lo disfrutaban como nunca.

CON YUKO Y FUBUKI:

Yuko estaba un poco enfadada,ya que en el transcurso del camino varias chicas habían acosado a su Fubuki,le daba mucho coraje,por el contrario,a Fubuki le daba coraje de que varios hombres,que seguramente eran posibles violadores miraban con deseo a su Yuko,¿como se atrevían? Pensaron ambos.

Fubuki:oye Yuko

Yuko:dime Shiro

Fubuki:no puedo controlarme

Yuko:¿a que te refieres?

Fubuki:desde ahora eres solo mía

Dijo y beso a Yuko con mucha pasión,pasando su mano por el pelo de la chica,ella no tardo en corresponder el beso y lo agarro del cuello profundizando el beso,el paso sus manos por las caderas de la chica,ambos disfrutaban como nunca antes.

Fubuki:Yuko-chan,se mi novia

Yuko:¡con gusto Shiro!

Ambos se volvieron a besar,esta vez sin nada de salvajismo,era un beso que demostraba verdadero amor,sinceridad,y deseo el uno por el otro.

CON SAM Y HIROTO:

Ambos iban mirando a su alrededor pensando en que podían hablar,nada,un completo silenció se hallaba en medio de los dos,ninguno sabía de que hablar,hasta que Hiroto se paro y le dio una rosa a Sam,a lo que esta se sorprendió

Sam:Hiroto que es...

Hiroto: Sam...esto...

Sam:¿si?

Hiroto: tu...gus-gustarme...tu ser mi...no-novia

Sam:¿que?

Hiroto:me gustas,¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sam se quedo estática ante lo que Hiroto le había dicho,el pelirrojo al no tener respuesta cogió a Sam del mentón y la beso,Sam se percató de lo que el chico le estaba haciendo y correspondió.  
Hiroto metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica explorando cada rincón de esta,ambas lenguas se movían en una danza. Al cabo de un rato se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

Hiroto:dime,¿querrías?

Sam:claro Hiroto

Ambos se volvieron a besar,Hiroto la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacía el,a lo que esta paso sus brazos por el cuello pálido del joven,entonces Hiroto le mordió el labio inferior a lo que esta gimió de placer,hubiesen seguido así de no ser porque el maldito aire se reclamaba en sus pulmones. Al separarse ambos susurraron un: _Te Quiero_

CON CLARA Y MIDORIKAWA:

Ambos acabaron en una heladería,ya que se les había antojado helado,Midorikawa se sentía demasiado atraído por Clara,al igual que ella por el,cuando salieron de la heladería,con sus helados ambos estuvieron platicando,hasta que a Mido se le ocurrió una idea para dar a flote sus sentimientos

Midorikawa:nee,Clara-chan,¿me das a probar de tu helado?

Clara:no,es mio

Midorikawa:pues no me dejas opción

Clara:¿como?

No pudo decir mas,ya que Midorikawa la beso,metiendo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica,saboreando ambos sabores,los de los labios de Clara y el sabor de el helado,así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Al cabo de un rato se separo de Clara,a lo que la chica mostraba una cara de asombro y el peliverde sonrió.

Clara:Mi-Mido-kun...

Midorikawa:¿sabes? Estas rica

Midorikawa no pudo hablar mas,ya que Clara le beso,un beso dulce,a lo que Midorikawa correspondió gustoso,Midorikawa acorralo a Clara contra la pared besando la dulcemente y esta paso sus brazos por el cuello del peliverde y este puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica,ambos disfrutaban de ese dulce beso,pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Midorikawa:Clara-chan tu...

Clara: me gustas...

Midorikawa sonrió y volvió a besar a Clara a lo que esta correspondió gustosa,ambos se tenían el uno para el otro.

CON SHIN Y FUDO:

Fudo seguía a Shin a lo que esta pasaba de el,Fudo ya estaba harto de que esa chica pasase de el, ¿Quien se creía? El era Akio Fudo,al que todas las chicas querían,ella no era la excepción,¿Oh tal vez si? No,claro que no,no se dio cuenta de que Shin se había detenido y estaba mirando le fijamente con cara de pocos amigos

Shin:¿se puede saber que quieres? -dijo de brazos cruzados-

Fudo:¿que te pasa?

Shin:eso debería preguntarlo yo

Fudo:no me refiero a eso,digo que porque no estas loca por mi

Shin abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Que le estaba diciendo Fudo? ¿Que debía estar loca por el? ¡¿Quien demonios se creía?! ¿El rey del mundo?

Shin:oye,yo no soy como las demás,no estoy loca por ti

Fudo: no,claro,eso dices ahora

Shin: me agotas,dejame en paz

Shin siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa,Fudo aun seguía detrás suya,Shin abrió la puerta de su casa y Fudo se tiró encima de esta,ocasionando que Shin gritase por el golpe

Shin:¡¿pero a ti que coño te pasa?!

Fudo: enojada estas mas hermosa

Shin:¿q-que?

Fudo no contesto,la beso con mucha pasión haciendo que la chica abriese los ojos como platos y se sonrojase fuertemente,poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso del mohicano,a lo que este contento de que hubiese correspondiendo se posiciono encima de ella, a lo que esta se sorprendió.

Shin:Fu-Fudo,bajete ahora mismo

La chica intentaba mantenerse con la compostura y el poco orgullo que le quedaba,cosa que se fue a pique cuando Fudo le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que esta se removiese de puro placer,el sonrió y le empezó a levantar lentamente la camisa que tenía,esta gimió y se mordió el labio al hacerlo.

Fudo: no te reprimas,que se que te gusta...

Shin:¿que te hace pensar eso?

Fudo: Shin,he de decirte una cosa

Shin:¿que es?

Fudo: es que...m-me gus-gustas...-dijo rojo-

Shin:Fudo...no pensé que fueras tan dulce y atrevido -dijo sus pensamientos-

Fudo: puedo ser lo,y tomo eso como que tu también me quieres,pero si le dices algo a alguien...

Shin:¿si? -dijo con una sonrisa sensual-

Fudo: te haré gritar de placer hasta que no puedas mas -la amenazo,pervertida mente-

Ambos se volvieron a besar con mucha lujuria,ninguno quería detenerse,Fudo metió su lengua salvaje mente en la cavidad de su ahora novia,y le mordió el labio inferior a lo que esta suspiro de placer,Fudo se separó de ella y le empezó a lamer el cuello y a repartir besos por todo su cuello,esta gemía y suspiraba de placer,quería mas,pero claro que Fudo se estaba divirtiendo y ella no tanto,así que se posicionó encima de el y le beso con mucha pasión quitando le la camisa que tenía lentamente,ahora el que gemía era Fudo a las caricias de Shin y a los besos que se daban,pero entonces ambos pensaron que deberían parar,ya que,hacía apenas 10 minutos eran novios,y deberían dejar lo mejor para mucho mas tarde.

Fudo: hasta aquí

Shin: por ahora

Fudo: cuando pase un tiempo,te haré mía

Shin:no sabes lo difícil que soy en esas cuestiones

Fudo:me las apañare

Sonrieron. Y volvieron a besarse esta vez sin nada de salvajismo,si no con amor y sinceridad,Fudo pensaba que la había conseguido y que pronto la sentiría dentro de el,y por otra parte Shin pensaba que no le daría el gusto de darle diversión en su juego,si no que no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

Pero mientras,en otro lugar Terumi,pensando porque había besado a Laura,¿que le ocurría? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Laura? No lo sabía,solo sabía que no era correspondido,ya que a su amiga le gustaba Nagumo,entonces noto la presencia de una chica,la que sonrió haciendo que el se sonrojase.¿Quien era esa hermosa chica?

Terumi:¿Quien eres? -pregunto extrañado-

La misteriosa chica rió,quitándose la capucha que llevaba y dejando ver un hermoso pelo rosa largo hasta mas abajo de las caderas con unas puntas al final,y unos hermosos ojos violetas. Terumi se sonrojo con fuerza y la chica rió divertida.

* * *

En otro lado,mas concretamente en los dormitorios de Raimon_**(si,hay dormitorios xD)**_ había dos jóvenes besando se apasionadamente,un pelirrojo hacía pequeñas mordidas a una pelimiel a lo que la chica gemía excitada.

Laura:Ha-Haruya...a-ah

Nagumo:Laura te quiero,te amo demasiado

Laura:yo también te amo

Ambos se volvieron a besar,se habían colado en el instituto para saciar su sed de pasión,lo que mejor habían echo en su vida,Nagumo daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de la chica,esta suspiraba y pedía mas,el chico le empezó a levantar la camisa y la chica le desabrocho también la camisa,Laura besaba el torso desnudo de el pelirrojo y este intentaba quitarle el sujetador rojo con llamas plateadas,cosa que le estaba resultando un poco difícil,pero que cuando lo consiguió, empezó a lamer le los pechos con mucha lentitud y sensualidad,esta gemía de placer a lo que el chico se excitaba,Nagumo la besaba con mucha pasión, y ella le besaba el torso y dando pequeñas mordidas,pero entonces se detuvieron.

Laura: a-ah,Ha-Haruya,qui-quiero m-mas

Nagumo:yo también,pero aquí nos pueden encontrar

Laura:mierda

Nagumo: ya seguiremos en otro momento,¿si?

Laura:uf,de acuerdo...

La pelimiel se posicionó encima del pelirrojo besándole,mordiendo el labio inferior del chico,este la cogía de la cintura y le tocaba los pechos de cuando en cuando,a lo que esta suspiraba,unos besos mas,unas caricias mas y acabaron ahora sí,separándose por completo,vistiendo se y yéndose cada uno a su casa,no sin darse por el camino algún que otro beso fugaz,metiendo se mano de vez en cuando y muchas mas cosas.

* * *

_**¡acabe! ¿que les ha parecido? A mi me ha gustado xD y me salió muy pervertido xD,bueno les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Fue largo?¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Les gusto sus momentos?**_

_**¿Fue mas pervertido el momento de Shin y Fudo que el de las demás parejas?**_

_**¿Les gusto el momento de Laura y Nagumo?**_

_**¿Quien era esa chica misteriosa que sonrojo a Terumi?**_

_**¿Kora al llegar se reencontrará con Marcos?**_

_**¿Pongo Lemmon?¿Hago bien los lemmons?**_

_**¿Los momentos les parecieron mediocres?**_

_**Sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo,sayonara! Matta neee!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aquí la continuación de ¿el ángel o el demonio? Espero que les guste xD**_

_**bueno,sin mas el disclaimer.**_

_**Inazuma eleven no es mio,es de level-5,los ocs tampoco son mios,solo son mios Laura Excla,Shin Sumisa y la chica misteriosa XD ahora si,el fic! Por cierto,la chica tendrá los ojos azules en vez de violetas**_

* * *

Era de mañana,y se encontraba en el aeropuerto una chica de pelo rojo largo hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas con unas ondulaciones al final, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, delgada y tez un poco blanquecina, debía tener unos 15 años. La chica mostraba una sonrisa y mucha decisión,al fin después de tantos años la volvería a ver.

?: ya era hora,sorella_**(1)**_

* * *

Mientras tanto,en el instituto Raimon se encontraba un chico rubio pensativo,pensaba en esa chica que se había visto ayer. Tenía un hermoso pelo rosa,y con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules como el mar,la verdad que era muy hermosa. Se sonrojo al pensar eso,era una completa desconocida y pensaba eso. Miro afuera del instituto y vio a un pelirrojo que venía acompañado de una pelimiel,¿porque venían tan pegados? Parecía que fuesen...novios. ¡No! Eso no podía ser verdad,¿oh si? Después de todo no vio mas a la pelimiel después de haberla besado y tampoco vio en todo el día a el pelirrojo,quien lo diría,estaba celoso de Nagumo,estaba celoso de que estuviese con su amiga Laura,eso ya era el colmo. Volteo hacía otro lado y pudo apreciar a una chica que no conocía en absoluto,era una chica de pelo anaranjado,ojos azul-verdosos,piel clara y complexión delgada y debería tener unos 16 años. Bueno,seguramente era nueva,así que mucho no importaba,si estaba en su clase ya se enteraría de quien era,pero también se quedo viendo a una chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera,esta chica tenía el pelo rojo largo hasta un poco mas abajo de las caderas con unas ondulaciones al final, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, delgada y tez un poco blanquecina, por lo que aparentaba debería tener 15 años. La chica de pelo rojo se le acerco con una mirada de inocencia a lo que Terumi se puso nervioso.

?: Ciao,¿per raggiungere la biblioteca? Ho bisogno dei libri, io sono nuovo_**(2)**_

Terumi:¿q-que?

?:¿Non parla italiano?_**(3)**_

Terumi:¿que si hablo Italiano?

?:se_**(4)**_

Terumi:pu-pues no,la única que sabe hablar Italiano es ella -dijo señalando a Laura-

?:¿eh? Hay verdad,que aquí estoy en Japón no en Italia,perdona por haberte hablando en Italiano -dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzada-

Terumi: eh...no pasa nada,creo

?:en primero me presentare,me llamo Kora Izumi,un placer -dijo sonriendo-

Terumi:ah,y-yo soy Terumi Afuro,igualmente un placer

Entonces Laura vino acompañada de Nagumo quien solo miro arrogante a Terumi lo cual este le fulminó con la mirada

Laura:¿que pasa Terumi?

Kora:¿Laura?

Laura:¿Kora?

Kora:¡Hermana!

La chica pelirroja se lanzo encima de Laura ocasionando que ambas cayesen al piso y consiguiendo tener ambas un fuerte dolor. Laura reconoció a esa chica,no era otra que su hermana Kora,vale que no se parecían en nada pero eso era por que Kora era adoptada,pero aun así siempre la ha tratado y siempre la tratará como su hermana biológica. Kora se levanto de encima de Laura a lo que esta con su ayuda se levanto.

Laura:seras alocada,no cambiarás

Kora:mira la que lo dice -dijo con un puchero infantil-

Laura:jajaja,sabes que te lo digo con cariño -dije tocandole su largo pelo- siempre lo hago

Kora:si,lo se

Nagumo:¿son hermanas? -pregunto asombrado- no se parecen en nada

Kora:nos lo suelen decir,jajaja

Laura:lo que sucede es que Kora y yo no somos hermanas biológicas,por eso...

Terumi:por eso ambas no se parece,¿es eso?

Ambas:Quello stesso_**(5)**_

Nagumo:¿que?

Laura:ups,jeje,la costumbre del Italiano

Kora:si...jeje

Ambos chicos se miraron con asombro,¿desde cuando Laura tenía una hermana? Eso era algo que ninguno sabía. Entonces vieron asomar a Fidio acompañado de Gianluca y Marcos quienes saludaron amistosamente.

Marcos:Buenas Laura -dijo el ojidorado- ¿que tal?

Laura:genial

Kora:Mar-Marcos...-susurro sonrojada-

Marcos:¿eh?

Kora:¡que! Ah,esto,yo...-dijo moviendo sus manos comicamente y con un sonrojo- ¡n-no dije tu nombre!

Ante eso reí,nunca iba a cambiar,ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa delante de Marcos,y por lo que estaba viendo el chico no recordaba quien era,claro era normal. Kora había cambiado mucho en estos años. Era mas alta y estaba mas desarrollada,su sonrisa seguía igual de sincera que siempre y sus ojos rojos eran mas bonitos que de costumbre. Vi la escena y pude ver como Kora estaba mas roja que su pelo. Reí ante eso. Le di un pequeño codazo a lo que esta se asombro.

Laura:Marcos,¿no recuerdas quien es?

Marcos:si conociese a una chica tan hermosa como ella me acordaría

Kora se sonrojo fuertemente ante eso,era para ahora mismo decirle a Marcos que abriese bien los ojos y que se diese cuenta de la chica a la que le decía eso era mi hermana y su amiga Kora,haber que cara se le quedaba.

Kora:esto...gra-gracias

Marcos:no hay de que bella ragazza_**(6)**_

Reí ante eso. Marcos le estaba diciendo miles de alagos mientras Kora se sonrojaba,espera,¿sonrojarse? Eso no se lo podía llamar un simple sonrojo,estaba tan roja como si le hiciese competencia a el cabello de Marcos. Creo que ya era hora de decirle a el italiano que ella era Kora.

Laura:ejem,Marcos...¿recuerdas a mi hermana Kora?

Marcos: oh,s-si -dijo sonrojado-

Plan en marcha. Como supuse Marcos se había sonrojado,¿porque no se declaraban ya? Que par,pero bueno,¿que se le iba a hacer? Sin mas sonreí burlona mente.

Laura:bien,pues...

Marcos:¿si?

Laura:ella es Kora -dije riendo-

Marcos abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto le dije eso. Mire a Kora quiene tenía un tono carmín en las mejillas,que risa me daba esa escena. Vi como Marcos se tensaba nervioso y Kora jugaba con uno de sus mechones con nerviosismo. Fidio junto a Gianluca reían divertidos mientras que Nagumo y Terumi estaban con cara de extrañados.

Terumi:¿nos pueden explicar que ocurre?

Fidio:ahora te decimos

Gianluca:eso

Ambos chicos rieron y se llevaron a rastras ''literalmente'' a Terumi quien solo tenía una cara de pokerface. Yo reí y cogí del brazo a Nagumo a lo que este me miro con cara de asombro y un sonrojo,yo solo le esboce una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo me siguiera dejando solos a la futura pareja,es decir a Kora y Marcos.

Kora:esto...

Marcos:fue raro

Kora:si...

Marcos:esto...Kora,y bueno dime...¿que tal estos años? -dijo nervioso-

Kora:a-ah pues muy buenos,aunque la verdad... que te echaba de menos -lo ultimo lo susurro-

Marcos:¿como?

Kora:nada,que echaba de menos a Laura -dijo riendo-

Marcos:ah...jaja,entiendo

Kora:oye,¿me enseñas el instituto?

Marcos:¿vas a matricularte aquí?

Kora:exacto

Marcos:genial -dijo sonriendo- espero que estemos en la misma clase

Kora:podría ser

Marcos:vamos,que te enseño la escuela -dijo cogiendola de la mano-

Kora ante ese acto se sonrojo fuertemente y Marcos por dentro estaba muy nervioso,no había sido consciente de sus acciones,pero bueno,estaba a gusto. De vez en cuando miraba a Kora quien solo veía el suelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas,la verdad que se veía muy tierna y adorable. El no la recordaba así tan...tan...Dios,tan perfecta. Su largo pelo rojo que hacia resaltar esos ojos rojos esmeraldas,su tez blanquecina que parecía de una muñeca de porcelana,su cuerpo que se había desarrollado y le hacía ver mas madura y mayor, y sus labios rosados que era los que quería algún día probar,pobre ilusión pensaba el ojidorado.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nagumo y Laura iban sin rumbo por los pasillos de el instituto,ya que habían dicho de que por unas urgencias hoy no abría clase. Por el camino se encontraron con Shimori y Suzuno,Clara y Midorikawa,Lía y Atsuya y las demás,que les dijeron que eran novios,bueno,menos Shin que cuando la vieron dijo que ella estaba con Fudo por pena a lo que este sonrió burlonamente y con picardía y la beso haciéndola gemir,después ambos se fueron,pero Laura al ver eso pensó: que perversión mas grande.

Laura:dime...¿donde vamos?

Nagumo:um...no se,la verdad -dijo y la acorralo contra la pared-

Laura:Na-Nagumo -dije sonrojada-

Nagumo:¿sabes que me encantas?

Laura:pe-pero Ha-Haruya...

Nagumo:oye,Lau-chan,te quiero pedir perdón

Laura:¿por-porque?

Nagumo:por no darme cuenta antes de que te amo

En cuanto me dijo eso me beso,menos mal que no había nadie. El me estaba besando mientras yo estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se separó de mi y sonrió con picardía,me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de una patada,me quedo asombrada,aunque por una parte,ambos íbamos a disfrutar como nunca antes.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte una chica de pelo anaranjado,ojos azul-verdosos,piel clara y complexión delgada y de 16 años,estaba viendo todo lo del instituto,pero entonces se choco con un chico de pelo castaño y de ojos también castaños.

Handa:perdona -dijo avergonzado-

?: no pasa nada, tranquilo-dijo tímidamente y sonrojada-

Handa:de acuerdo,¿necesitas ayuda? -dijo extendiéndole la mano-

?:gra-gracias

Handa:de nada,y dime,¿como te llamas?

?:Sakura Yoshimida,un pla-placer

Handa:encantado,yo soy Handa Shinichi

Sakura:en-encantada Handa -dijo sonriendo sonriendo-

Handa:y dime,¿eres nueva?

Sakura:así es

Handa:si quieres te enseño la escuela

Sakura:si gustas

Handa:claro

Ambos fueron viendo las distintas estalaciones de el instituto y así conociéndose un poco mejor,Sakura aveces se sonrojaba al mirar a Handa y este aveces la miraba pensando en lo guapa que era.

* * *

Mientras,una chica de pelo rosa y ojos azules miraba con diversión a cierto rubio,y este ni se inmutaba,estaba deseando saber mas a acerca de el joven,pronto lo aria. Ya que,mañana se matricularía en ese instituto,y entablaría conversación con el rubio, demostrándole que ella era mejor que Laura.

?:Terumi,pronto nos encontraremos cara a cara,y serás mio -dijo sonriendo-

* * *

_**Aquí acaba el cap,si,una mierda,lo se,bueno,ahora las palabras o frases:**_

_**Sorella: Hermana**_

_**Ciao,¿per raggiungere la biblioteca? Ho bisogno dei libri, io sono nuovo: Hola,**__**¿para ir a la biblioteca? Necesito los libros, soy nueva.**_

_**¿Non parla italiano?: ¿no hablas Italiano?**_

_**Se:si**_

_**Quello stesso:exacto**_

_**bella ragazza:Hermosa chica**_

_**ok,eso sería,ahora les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**¿Estuvo mal?**_

_**¿Me dan ideas?(no se me ocurre mas ToT)**_

_**¿Lo hago mas largo?**_

_**¿Fue un poco perver?**_

_**¿Me dan chocolate? **_

_**Eso es todo,hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
